Moving On
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: The Baudelaires think a lot in the middle of The Hostile Hospital. I can't belive it's not butter! I mean, not fluff. Yeah. That sounds right. Good Charlotte songfic.


**Well...I'm writing another songfic. Again. Oh, the joyfulness. It's to ****_Moving On_**** by Good Charlotte—I really had to dig deep in my pile of CDs to find that one ^_^ --and it' takes place in the middle of book eight, ****_The Hostile Hospital_****. I'm in a very good mood, since I finally persuaded my parents to let me use their credit card to order the A Series of Unfortunate Events calendar online. Ordering things on line is creepy. My mom was actually scared that I would use their credit card number to buy things for myself. As if. What would I buy, anyway? Calendars? Damn...**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**When I think about my life**

**I wonder if I will survive to see twenty five**

**Or will I just fall?**

**Like all my friends, they just keep dying**

**People 'round me always crying**

**In this place that I like to call my home**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                "Violet, c'mon!" Klaus Baudelaire tried, with difficulty, to turn his head to see his sister.

                "Just go!" He could hear her voice echo up to him. "I'll catch up with you later!"

                "But Violet—"

                "Go!" 

                He waited for her to say more, but she remained silent. He hoped she was silent. Better silent than caught. He would have shuddered, except he was too tightly wedged into the shaft to breathe comfortably, let alone shake.

                Klaus squeezed his hands into fists. He hoped Isadora and Duncan were okay. _Oh, that was smart, _he yelled at himself. _You and your baby sister are trapped—uh, trying to escape—in a metal chute meant for papers, you older sister could possibly be in huge danger, and all you can think about is the _Quagmire triplets? Ugh. 

                Klaus wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Sunny to start moving. If leaving Violet behind would be good for anything. Hmm. She had told him to go. She wouldn't tell him to go unless it was for a good reason.

                But what if she was just trying to be all heroic? What if _Violet_ wasn't sure if she'd make it or not? He tried to block all the distracting thoughts out of his head. "Okay Sunny," he called up softly to where his sister was curled up above him, "let's go."

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place**

**And not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days**

**But the hard times will come**

**And we'll keep moving on**

**We're moving on**

**Keep moving on**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                Once they were back to their hiding place in the unfinished wing of the hospital, Klaus and Sunny really started worrying. Sunny looked up at her older brother. She's thought that Violet would be there, waiting for them. She wasn't. It was scary, Sunny thought, because not a lot of things would keep Violet from coming back. Unless Violet _couldn't_ come back, because she was... 

                Sunny felt sick. She looked at Klaus again. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. He was ignoring her, at least. "Hey." She pulled on his sleeve. He looked down.

                "What is it, Sunny?" He did sound worn out.

                "Violet?" Sunny hoped he knew where her sister was. 

                "I don't know where Violet is, okay?" He glared tensely at Sunny. She let out a little whimper and shrunk back. "Sorry. I guess I'm just upset..." He reached out his hand. Sunny grabbed it. She needed something to hold on to. She needed it badly. 

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Life! Hope! Truth! Trust!**

**Faith! Pride! Love! Lust!**

**ON without the things we've lost**

**The things we've gained we'll take with us**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                "I've almost got you!" 

                Violet was trying very hard to be brave, but she didn't see the point. Esmé Squalor was about to get her, and Klaus and Sunny were gone and, hopefully safe. She had no reason to pretend to be brave. 

                Violet  really wanted to scream. She could feel it rising in the back of her throat. She wanted to yell as loudly as possible, and to be saved by...by who? Duncan? Klaus and Sunny? Her parents? The idea that nobody would come to help her made Violet even more scared, and the scream was almost out.

                "If you make one move, I'll hear you! And then I can catch you!"

                Violet squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to breathe. She was so scared that she swayed a little, knocking against a filing cabinet. The noise echoed through the library. She could hear Esmé's shoes clicking as she walked towards her, but she felt like she was floating away. By the time Violet actually did scream, she had floated too far off to hear it clearly.

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man**

**I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this**

**With all this rain it just keeps falling**

**On my head and now I'm calling**

**Out to someone else to help me make it through**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                The way Sunny was looking up at Klaus made him feel guilty. Like she trusted him completely. Was that what Violet felt like? He'd have to remember to be less hard on her...

                Sunny started shaking. Klaus looked over at her. She was crying. He instantly felt even more guilty, more worried, and more nervous. "Uh, shh." He tried to sound comforting and stuff. He reached over and patted her back. How would Violet handle this? "It's, um, it's okay, Sunny. Don't cry." 

                He would have to ask Violet if he had done this right when...when? When would he see her again? _If_ he saw her again. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. Everything was always going wrong. Why couldn't anybody help them? Mr. Poe didn't know they were here. Isadora and Duncan didn't know they were here. Violet probably wasn't sure where he and Sunny were. The only people who might know where they were were Esmé Squalor and Count Olaf. The sick feeling spread. 

                Sunny had stopped crying. In fact, Klaus noticed, she was asleep, her head resting on his leg. He lifted her into his lap. Her warm weight felt reassuring, but not enough to get rid of the sick feeling.

                Would it ever go away? Would they ever be that happy again?

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place**

**And not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days**

**But the hard times will come**

**And we'll kepp moving on**

**We're moving on**

**Keep moving on...**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                "They caught her."

                Sunny blinked. She felt a little displaced. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She hurriedly looked around. She was sitting in Klaus's lap, and he was looking up at the intercom speaker. He looked very scared.

                It isn't comforting to see the person you rely on look scared. Sunny shut her eyes. All she could see when she shut her eyes was the grayish light filtering in, and that reminded her that it was morning, which reminded her that Violet had been gone all night. Sunny opened her eyes. 

                She gravely listened to Klaus and together they decided to hide somewhere. They gradually reached the decision to hide with the Volunteers Fighting Disease. Sunny was passed a balloon, and she hid her face behind it. Hearing the volunteers singing made her feel even less comforted, since these people were singing, and Violet could be in horrible danger. Sunny trembled a little, and she almost let go of her balloon. 

                She held on to the balloon. She had to hold on.

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Life! Hope! Truth! Trust!**

**Faith! Pride! Love! Lust!**

**Pain! Hate! Lies! Kill!**

**Laugh! Cry! Live! Die!**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                Violet kept her eyes shut tight as they led her somewhere in the hospital. Finally, she heard a voice say "sit down."

                "Please don't kill me!" she squeaked. She was still shaking a little, but not as much. "Please." She knew it sounded like she was whining, but she was too scared to actually care. 

                Violet could see it now. She would die here, and nobody would ever know. The world would go on without her, and she probably wouldn't leave too big of a hole, anyway. She was going to die. 

                Wait. There were _some_ people who cared about her. Klaus and Sunny cared about her. So it _did_ matter if she got out of here alive or not.

                That didn't make Violet feel better, like she'd thought it would.

                She opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room, sitting on a bed. The room looked like a normal hospital room, clean, white, and smelling kind of like disinfectant. There was a light over the bed. Violet focused on that. 

                The light was in a large, square rectangle of glass. It was a normal sort of light, the kind you see in schools or office hallways. Violet was pretty familiar with that sort of light. She knew that under the glass fixture, there were two long light bulbs, tube-shaped, that could probably make good weapons, if the light was turned off. Maybe if she jumped up on the bed and smacked the light with her hand, she could get a big jagged piece of glass. Glass is a good weapon, as long as it doesn't shatter before it hits your target. It would probably be dangerous to just grab the bulbs out, though. Hmm. How could she break the light fixture without touching the bulb or getting glass on herself? She'd have to throw something, then duck when the glass fell. Violet noticed that they had left, and she was in the room by herself. She ran over to try the door, but it was locked. She rushed to the window. It was high up, and over some brambly looking bushes. Still, Violet was feeling more in control of her situation, and a lot less shaky and pathetic. 

                She picked up a half-filled glass of water from the table  by the bed. She went to dump the water out by the door, in case they came in, they would slip. She had seen somebody do that in a movie, and she wasn't sure if it would work in real life. Violet stepped back and tossed the glass at the light.

                She missed by about a foot. Violet was good at inventing, but she had terrible aim. The glass exploded against the tan ceiling, making a terrific shattering noise and dropping in pieces all over the floor by the bed. 

                Instantly, the bald man rushed in through the door. He jumped right over the water puddle and snarled at Violet. Violet ran towards the open door, but she slipped don the water and went sliding out into the hallway. The bald man dragged her into the room and onto the bed.

                Was he going to..? Oh, god no! Violet started screaming, even louder than she had before. He snarled at Violet and clapped something over her face. 

                The something covered her mouth and her nose. It was attached to a tank beside the bed. Something about the smell of it reminded Violet of when she was ten. Her parents had taken her to the doctor to get her tonsils removed, and they'd put a mask over her face. It had smelled weird, a smell she couldn't place, and when she was trying to remember what the smell was, she'd drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, her parents had been standing over her, her tonsils were gone, and she'd been allowed to stay home from school and to eat jello and ice cream and applesauce. 

                Now Violet knew what he was doing. He was putting her to sleep with some chemical doctor's used. But why? 

                All the screaming had tired he rout. Violet took a deep breath that made her chest heave. She heard laughter somewhere and blinked. There was a huge crowd of people around her. She tried to see their faces, but suddenly the gas entered her lungs. Violet suddenly felt very comfortable and peaceful. Before she could think, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Some friends become your enemies**

**Some friends become your family**

**Make the best with what you're given**

**This ain't dying**

**This is living!**

**Said we're moving on**

**And we've got nothing to prove**

**To anyone, cuz we'll get through**

**We're moving on and on and on and on...**

**Keep moving on!**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

                Klaus was still thinking about Violet as he pulled Sunny into a supply cabinet to escape from the group of volunteers. It was clear that Sunny was thinking about Violet, too, since she looked tense and worried. Normally, seeing a toddler look so worried was something you would see on a Hallmark card about getting older, with some stupid joke about birthdays inside. A picture of a model that they had airbrushed and edited with computers to make it look so upset, with a tiny scrunched up forehead and bunched together eyebrows. Then it would be almost funny, in a sick way. But seeing Sunny look so concerned just reminded Klaus how bad their luck was.

                Not that he needed reminding, of course.

                _Live every day like it was the last day of your life_.

                He'd gotten that on a fortune cookie once. But what if it was true? What if today was the last day of his life? What if a brick would fall on his head, or Count Olaf and Esmé Squalor would capture him and his siblings, or he would get some weird disease from raw meat and die in an hour?

                Okay, he didn't eat raw meat. Scratch that last one.

                But anyway, it was still a disturbing thought. What if you were going to die in fifteen seconds and you just didn't know? What would you do? What if you _did_ know? What if you thought you knew?  
                Sunny sat down on the floor and looked up at Klaus He sat down next to her and hugged his knees. What if something terrible was going to happen in under fifteen seconds?

                He thought about that for a while. It made him a little nervous.

                Then again, he realized, they weren't dead—or even caught, actually—_yet_. There was a good chance that they had their whole life ahead of them. (A/N: Actually, you know for a fact that Klaus isn't going to die during the series, since it says in _The Reptile Room_ that he 'regretted his decision, and for many years afterward, before he went to sleep, he thought about what would have happened if he had chose differently." Os something like that. To that extent, anyway. ^_^ Wow, do I sound like a nerdy n00b or a hyperactive fangirl. **whines** I'm _not_!) And they were alive and—pretty much—safe right now, weren't they?

                They just had to keep moving on...

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Life! Hope! Truth! Trust!**

**Faith! Pride! Love! Lust!**

**Pain! Hate! Lies! Kill!**

**Laugh! Cry! Live! Die!**

**Some friends become enemies**

**Some friends become your family**

**Make the best with what you're given**

**This ain't dying!**

**This is living!**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

****twitch** No **twitch** romance **twitch** GAAAAAHHH! **

**Anyway, my cousin told my aunt that they could read my fics and my aunt told my mom, and I felt kind of naked. It reminded me of in fourth grade—this has a point, I swear!—when we kept journals. I wrote stories about the secret lives of the letters of the alphabet. But my stories were PRIVATE. Since I had the biggest, most full journal in the class, I always dreaded Journal Sharing on Wednesdays. I would write little stories that were light and stupid, and I would read those on Wednesdays, then continue my SECRET alphabet saga on the rest of the week. **

**So that's kind of what this was like, except I hope it's not light and stupid, cuz I thought about writing. Anyhoo. That's why there's not any gushing and kissing and hugging and wuvvy-dovey warm fuzziness in this ficcy.**

**And, um, if Aunt Jen and Uncle Tim are reading this...uh...hi? **waves****

**DISCLAIMER: A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Lemony Snicket, the song is copyright Good Charlotte. Benji and Joel Madden. Daniel Handler. Them. Can you please review me now?**


End file.
